The Marauder Years
by xTigerLilyx
Summary: Making friends, pulling pranks, falling in love and jinxing enemies it's all part of life at Hogwarts. Follow Lily and the Marauders through their years at Hogwarts as they find out that friends are not always what you expected, pranks can backfire, love
1. An Unexpected Letter

**1. An Unexpected Letter**

'What do you two want to do today? I'm afraid we'll have to cancel our day trip to the beach; the weather report says it's going to rain. Sorry girls.'

For once it looked like the weather report was right. Despite the heat and humidity, the sky was covered in thick, grey clouds threatening to burst open at any moment, making the great outdoors seem dull and uninviting. Being the last week of July – and the start of the summer holidays – the sun should be shining, invoking energy filled youngsters to play merrily in its rays, but it obviously had other ideas today.

Lily and Petunia Evans had been looking forward to a day at the beach all week and, at their mother's words, exchanged disappointed looks. Mrs Evans, who was placing cereals and milk, toast, butter, jam and marmalade on the kitchen table, noticed her daughters' expressions and immediately felt bad. She hated disappointing her children, especially as they rarely disappointed her.

'We can do anything you like,' she said apologetically. 'Bowling, swimming, ice skating – well, any indoor activity you want.'

'Bowling!' Lily and Petunia said in unison, their faces instantly lighting up again.

Mrs Evans smiled as she sat down at the table opposite them, thinking how easy it had been to placate her children.

'Bowling it is then!'

'Yeah, me and Petunia against you and dad,' Lily said nudging Petunia in the arm.

'Okay, we may just beat you this time though!'

'I doubt it mum, me and Lily are an unbeatable team,' Petunia said grinning.

'There is no disputing that dear. Eat up then, you can't play on an empty stomach.'

As they poured their cereal and buttered their toast, a loud clap of thunder sounded in the distance and the first drops of rain started to fall. It quickly turned into a heavy downpour, the rain lashing at the windows, obscuring the garden from view.

'Ah good, I guess I won't be getting buried in the sand today then!'

Mr Evans, a tall, stocky man with a receding hairline and a friendly face, had strolled into the kitchen just as a fork of lightning lit the sky and another crash of thunder boomed, nearer and louder this time.

'Not today dad, we're going bowling instead.'

'Bowling? And you agreed to this Rose? I don't think I could handle another defeat!' Mr Evans said, winking at Lily and Petunia.

'We'll go easy on you dad, we know you're getting old!' Lily said cheekily.

'I'll have you know I'm still in my prime, full of life I am.' Mr Evans replied. He sat down next to his wife and picked up the box of cornflakes, but put it back down and stood up again as the clatter of the letterbox announced the arrival of the post. 'I'll get it.'

Lily and Petunia giggled as Mr Evans hobbled out of the kitchen hunched over and clutching his back, muttering like an old man. They heard him shuffle down the hall, still in character. When he returned with the post he was walking normally.

'Anything interesting Roger?'

'Nope, it's all bills and junk mail by the looks of it,' he replied sifting through the mail. 'A postcard for Petunia, blimey Belinda's only been gone a week, she must be missing you already,' he handed Petunia the postcard with a grin. 'Ooh and a fancy letter for Lily. There you go love.'

Lily put down her spoon, took the parchment envelope her father was proffering, and gazed at it. There was no stamp, the address was elegantly written in emerald green ink and on the back was a wax seal with a large letter H on it, surrounded by a snake, a badger, a lion and an eagle. Who on earth could have sent her this, she wondered.

Petunia abandoned her postcard and looked from Lily, to the letter, and back to Lily again excitedly. 'Open it then Lily!' she said impatiently.

Lily carefully opened the seal, lifted the flap and pulled out several pieces of parchment, which she unfolded and began to read the top page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are writing to inform you that you possess a strong magical ability which has been registered with us. We are pleased to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed information about the school and the magical world, and a list of all necessary books and equipment needed._

_I hope this has not come as too much of a shock to you. Term begins on 1st September; an owl will collect your reply on 31st July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

As she read Lily's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. She was a witch? She possessed magical ability? How could this be true? In disbelief, she looked at the other pieces of parchment. Just as the letter said, there was a list of books, uniform and other items, such as a wand and a cauldron, instructions on how to get to a place called Diagon Alley and on how to get on to platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross, and a long piece of parchment outlining the statute of secrecy and other wizarding laws. This was too much for Lily to take in. The only thing that was registering in her mind was that she was a witch.

Lily was stunned and sat in a silent trance, staring at the letter, the sounds of the thunderstorm outside and the intrigued voices of her family blanked out. It was only when Petunia nudged Lily in the ribs that she was brought out of her reverie and realised that she was being spoken to.

'Who's it from Lily?'

'Don't keep us in suspense, what does it say?'

'Are you alright dear?'

Finally Lily looked up from the letter, pushing her vibrant red hair away from her face. Her family were staring at her, eagerly waiting to hear who the mystery letter was from.

'I… I'm a witch!'

'What?'

'The letter says I possess a magical ability and I've been offered a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Lily said, still in shock.

Mrs Evans studied her daughters face, looking for the usual signs Lily showed when she was teasing or joking. She found none. The mischievous twinkle was missing from her, now wide – almost bulging, green eyes. Instead of a slight rouge to her cheeks, her face had paled. Her lips, rather than curling at the corners, were formed in a wide O. Mrs Evans knew instantly that her youngest daughter was telling the truth.

'Could I see the letter darling?' Mrs Evans asked calmly.

Lily handed the letter to her mother, surprised by her family's reaction. She had expected laughter and disbelief.

'It must be a practical joke, there are no such things as witches and wizards, except in fairy tales and fantasy stories,' said Petunia, looking at Lily as though she was mad. 'You don't actually believe it do you Lily?'

'It's not a practical joke, is it mum?' Lily said uncertainly, turning to her mother who was still perusing the letter.

'It certainly doesn't seem to be, a lot of effort and imagination has been put into it if it was,' Mrs Evans replied with a smile. 'Ooh Lily, how exciting!'

'I always knew there was something special about my little Lily!'

Lily looked at her father, checking to see if he was joking, and although he was smiling she could tell he truly meant what he was saying. Petunia was also looking at Mr Evans but with a mixture of disbelief, hurt and anger.

'It certainly explains a few things.' Mr Evans continued, not noticing his eldest daughter's expression. 'Like the time you didn't want me to go to work and my shoes shrank. Very strange that was! I thought I was going mad at the time.'

'And when we bought you the wrong coloured bike for Christmas, we woke up on Boxing Day to find it had changed from purple to pink overnight!' Mrs Evans added, smiling at the memory. 'You insisted Father Christmas must have come back and changed it because you'd been such a good girl.'

Lily laughed and tried to recall other strange occurrences that could have been caused by her magical abilities. She turned to Petunia as one came to mind.

'Do you remember when we wanted chocolate ice cream and mum only had vanilla,' Lily said excitedly, the shock ebbing away now. 'When she placed it in front of us it changed to chocolate.'

Petunia remained silent, playing sulkily with her cereals. Lily repeated, 'Do you remember Petunia?'

'No,' Petunia muttered. 'I do remember when my favourite doll ended up on the roof when I said you couldn't play with it though. And when I got locked in the cupboard under the stairs – even though there is no lock on it – just because you wanted to hide instead of seek!'

Lily laughed again.

'Oh I'm glad you think it's funny,' Petunia spat, slamming her spoon into her bowl and glaring at Lily angrily.

Lily stopped laughing instantly, realising that Petunia was not at all happy about the revelations her letter had brought. She placed her hand over her sister's, smiling at her kindly.

'I'm sorry Petunia, I didn't mean…'

Lily trailed off. Petunia had whipped her hand away, as though she had just been scalded, pushed her chair back and stood up.

'Can I leave the table please?' Petunia asked Mrs Evans.

Mrs Evans, who had watched the exchange between her daughters, looked at Petunia sympathetically. 'But you've hardly eaten anything dear.'

'I'm not hungry.'

Mrs Evans nodded and Petunia stormed out of the kitchen, avoiding looking at Lily. Lily heard the stomping footsteps ascend the stairs, cross the hallway upstairs and then the slam of Petunia's bedroom door.

Seeing the hurt, confused look on Lily's face, Mrs Evans said, 'Don't worry dear, she'll calm down. She's probably just a bit shocked.'

'Yes, don't get upset about it Lily,' Mr Evans added. 'I'll give her a while to calm down a bit then go up and speak to her. I'm sure she'll be fine again by dinner time.'

Lily wasn't so sure. She hardly ever argued with Petunia and Lily had never known her to storm off before the argument had been resolved. Petunia was obviously extremely angry at her and Lily felt sure that it would take more than a kind word from her father to cheer her up.

Lily was right. After breakfast Mr Evans spoke to Petunia, but to no avail. Petunia refused to speak to him, refused to leave her room and had decided she didn't want to go bowling anymore.

The following day Petunia had calmed down slightly. She was back on talking terms with Lily but became silent and sullen whenever Hogwarts was mentioned and her eyes flashed with anger every time her parents showed their pride in Lily. Lily tried several times to find out what was wrong with her sister but Petunia immediately changed the subject or simply ignored her and left the room.

July 31st dawned bright and clear. The windows in the Evans' house were thrown wide open to allow the gentle summer breeze to cool and soothe the occupants. Mrs Evans, Lily and Petunia were seated around the kitchen table, tucking into tuna sandwiches and a much needed glass of ice cold juice.

Lily had spent the morning nervously anticipating the arrival of an owl. Her reply, accepting the place at Hogwarts, lay on the kitchen side ready to be sent. As she ate, Lily kept glancing at the letter, wishing the owl would come sooner rather than later.

She didn't have to wait much longer. Halfway through lunch a large, handsome, brown barn owl flew through the open window, landing on the table, causing Petunia to scream and drop the glass she had just raised to her lips.

Petunia and Lily jumped up from the table at the same time; Petunia to grab a cloth to mop up the spilt juice, and Lily to grab her letter. Mrs Evans stayed at the table, feeding the crust of her sandwich to the owl.

Petunia quickly cleaned up the mess and hurried out of the kitchen without saying a word, abandoning her half eaten lunch. Lily watched her leave then moved round the table to stand next to her mother.

'I am doing the right thing … accepting the place, aren't I?' Lily asked as she started tying the letter to the owl's leg.

'Of course you are sweetheart,' her mother replied softly.

'But… but, I'll be away from you and dad, and Petunia. And it will be so different, everything will change. Petunia obviously doesn't approve – maybe she's right!'

'Lily, you are special. Very special! You need to go. If you don't you may end up regretting it. Of course it will be a different life to the one you know now, but as we are always telling Petunia – as _you_ are always telling Petunia – change is good, in fact it can be wonderful! This is who you are Lily, you have to go.'

'I know. It's just … just a bit scary, I'll be entering a whole new world and you won't be there with me. I've never been away from you before,' Lily said. For the first time since she had received the letter, she thought not of the magic and the fun she would have, but of the fact that she would be leaving her family and friends.

Mrs Evans took Lily's hand affectionately in her own and said, 'There has to be a first time for everything Lily. I'm really going to miss you, but you'll be home for the summer and for Christmas. You are meant to be part of this "whole new world" and, as I said, you have to go,' she said earnestly, then looking at the owl waiting patiently to take flight, added, 'Get that letter sent Lily!'

Lily finished fastening the letter, then carried the owl to the open patio doors, Mrs Evans following, and the owl spread its wings and took flight. As they watched the owl fly gracefully into the distance, Mrs Evans pulled her daughter into an embrace, holding her tight.

'Looks like I'll be going to Hogwarts then.'

Mrs Evans smiled. 'Yes. You know, not just anyone gets an opportunity like this. You truly are special and I know you'll be a great witch, the best!'

Neither Lily nor Mrs Evans noticed Petunia standing in the doorway, watching them intently, looking small and forlorn, tears prickling her eyes.


	2. Diagon Alley

**2. Diagon Alley **

The local children were congregated on the parched and browned village green, relieving themselves from the heat of the mid-August sun with a loud and energetic water fight. From his bedroom window, Remus Lupin watched them with a smile; a smile which had not left his face since yesterday afternoon.

Remus had always dreamed of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he'd always thought it was just that - a dream. When July 31st had come and gone, Remus had begun to feel down-hearted and despondent; the thought that other young wizards and witches his age had all received their letters and sent back their replies had made Remus dwell on his past and brought back the memories he tried so hard to forget.

Yesterday Remus' dreams had come true, yesterday Remus had received his Hogwarts letter. After opening the letter in total bewilderment, he read and re-read it several times before it finally sunk in. He was going to Hogwarts.

The letter explained that arrangements had been made for his transformations each month, meaning he could attend Hogwarts without jeopardising the safety of the denizens of the castle or the surrounding areas. It also stated that Remus should attend a meeting with Professor Dumbledore before breakfast on his first morning at Hogwarts to discuss the arrangements.

Remus had been speechless for a few moments, unable to believe that this was actually happening to him. Unable to believe that he, a werewolf, had been invited to attend Hogwarts with all the other young witches and wizards. The shock soon wore off, his stomach filled with bubbles of excitement and his mind raced with thoughts of the place he never thought he would go to. Dumbledore would never know just how much it meant to Remus, or Mr Lupin.

Mr Lupin had been almost as excited as Remus when he heard the news. He had always blamed himself for Remus' condition, as he called it, and had felt terrible when he thought Remus could not attend Hogwarts. Knowing now that Remus would not miss out on his magical education eased the pain of the guilt he'd been carrying around for the last six years, although only slightly. Mr Lupin had immediately contacted work, and managed to get the following afternoon off work, wanting to make a family trip to Diagon Alley to get Remus' school things as soon as possible.

Ever since, Remus had been unable to think about, or concentrate on, anything else. So now, after trying to read the Muggle book his grandmother had given him, but finding himself reading the same paragraph over and over without taking any of it in, he stood at his window waiting for his father to return home from work.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Remus heard the 'pop' of his father Apparating into the living room downstairs.

His smile widening, Remus bounded out of his room, down the stairs and into the living room. His parents were already standing by the fireplace, ready to leave.

'I was just about to call you, Remus, but I guess you've been listening out for your father,' Mrs Lupin said, a smile playing on her lips.

'Of course he has, this isn't just any old shopping trip. This is a very special occasion.' Mr Lupin smiled widely at Remus. 'I never thought we'd be taking a trip to get Remus' school things, but obviously Dumbledore saw what great potential our Remus has. I've always said he was a great man.'

'He certainly is,' Mrs Lupin agreed. 'We have a lot to be grateful to him for. Are you ready then, Remus?'

Remus nodded enthusiastically, thinking about how happy his parents were about him going to Hogwarts, if he hadn't known better he would have thought they couldn't wait to get rid of him. But he knew for certain that that wasn't the case. He grinned to himself, wondering what they would be like on the first of September if they were this excited about a shopping trip.

Mr Lupin grabbed the pot of floo powder off the mantelpiece and held it out to Mrs Lupin. 'You go first, dear, Remus and I will follow after.'

Remus watched as his mother took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and then disappeared in a flash of green flames. Mr Lupin then held the pot out to Remus. Remus did as his mother had and stepped into the fireplace with a pinch of floo powder. He hated travelling by floo network, it always made him feel slightly nauseous, but he wasn't going to complain.

Dropping the floo powder into the grate as he said, 'the Leaky Cauldron,' Remus took one last look at his father before being engulfed by green flames and began whirling through the floo network. He kept his eyes tightly shut and his arms firmly clasped by his side until he stopped spinning and felt his feet hit solid ground.

When he opened his eyes Remus found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, his mother standing in front of him brushing the soot off her robes.

No sooner had he stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off his own robes before his mother had a chance to do it for him, his father appeared in the grate and immediately led Remus and Mrs Lupin through the pub out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

'Right, are we set,' Mr Evans asked, standing by the front door, car keys in his hand, as eager to leave as Lily was. 

'Nearly, Dad,' Lily replied, pulling her hair neatly into a ponytail, securing it with her favourite scrunchie.

'Good, we ought to be leaving soon.' Mr Evans tapped his watch to indicate it was getting late. 'We've got at least an hours drive, and we don't know what time the shops shut, or if they shut for lunch. I'm sure you want to have plenty of time to look around. I know I do!'

Lily laughed as she nodded. Her father was right, she did want plenty of time to browse the magical shops, but his obvious eagerness to leave amused her. He usually hated shopping.

It wasn't only her father's new attitude towards shopping that amused Lily; her parents' whole attitude to magic did too. She had been surprised by how readily her parents had believed and accepted the fact that she was a witch. Personally, she still held an iota of doubt about the authenticity of the letter she'd received. Deep down, she felt that magic was the only explanation for the strange things that had often happened, but she still had a nagging feeling that they would get to London and discover there was no Diagon Alley. And no magic. Lily blamed the nagging feeling on Petunia; she only felt it when Petunia was around.

When she wasn't storming out of the room at the mere mention of magic, Petunia was making snide remarks about the whole situation, and clearly thought her family was deluded. Just that morning at breakfast, Petunia had scoffed at the invitation for her to join them on their trip, saying it would be a waste of time as the place didn't even exist. Lily couldn't wait to find out for sure, maybe her relationship with Petunia could return to normal once they found out for certain if magic was real or not.

Just as Lily found herself thinking about Petunia, she came down the stairs with Mrs Evans. Petunia headed straight for the front door, ignoring Lily and Mr Evans.

'Are you not going to say goodbye, Petunia?' Mr Evans asked, more harshly than he meant, as Petunia pulled the front door open. 'Or have you decided to come with us?'

'Oh, please come, Petunia,' Lily added. 'I want you to be a part of this.'

Petunia turned in the doorway, glaring at Lily.

'Well, I i don't /i want to be a part of this… this…farce!' she spat, then turning to her mother, added, 'I'm staying at Belinda's tonight, I'll be back in the morning.'

'Just don't be late back, don't forget we're going to get your school things tomorrow.' Mrs Evans knew there was no point getting angry with Petunia, it only made her worse.

'I'll be back by ten,' Petunia replied before storming out of the house and down the drive, muttering about how her father wouldn't be coming to get _her_ school things.

Mr Evans was about to comment on Petunia's attitude, but one look from his wife stopped him. Instead, he turned to Lily, forcing a smile onto his face.

'Come on then, love. Let's go.'

Lily led the way out to the car, her excitement dampened. She could hear her mother and father muttering as they locked the front door.

'I won't put up with that behaviour from her, Rose. I can't see what her problem is.'

'Please, Roger, she just needs time to adjust. Don't let it spoil Lily's day; this is a big thing for her, for us too.'

'I know, dear, but she has become a different child, and I don't like it.'

'Well, let's just concentrate on Lily today; we can deal with Petunia later.'

Lily really didn't want her sister and her father to fall out, especially because of her. Although Petunia was acting strangely towards her, and had upset her, she agreed with her mother, she just needed time to adjust.

Lily was very quiet as they climbed into the car and started their journey, but by the time they reached the motorway the mood of all three Evans' had brightened. Lily got out her Hogwarts letter, examining the list of items she needed to get, for about the hundredth time, and excited chatter filled the car.

When they finally turned into Charing Cross road, Lily peered out of her window, looking for the Leaky Cauldron, the pub which the letter said would lead them into Diagon Alley, hoping and praying that it really would be there. As they neared the end of Charing Cross road, just as Lily began to feel panicky, she spotted it sandwiched between a book shop and a record shop, just as the letter had said.

'Dad, there it is, look!'

Mr Evans pulled the car into the nearest parking space - the only parking space left on that stretch of road – which, luckily, was right outside the Leaky Cauldron. Mr Evans hadn't even turned the engine off before Lily jumped out of the car, urging her parents to hurry up.

It was only as they neared the shabby little pub that Mr and Mrs Evans actually noticed it was there, if Lily hadn't led them up to the door they would have walked straight past, oblivious to it's existence, as every over person seemed to be doing.

The inside of the pub was just as gloomy and shabby as it had looked from the outside. Mr Evans headed straight to the bar and the old, balding man standing behind it.

'Good morning. My daughter is attending Hogwarts in September and we were told that Tom would assist us in getting into Diagon Alley.'

'Ah, that would be me,' the barman replied cheerily, 'follow me. Don't be helping yourself to my fire-whiskey while I'm gone, Bert.'

After warning the man who was leaning on the bar cupping an empty glass, Tom the barman led the Evans' through the pub and out of a door at the back, into a bright courtyard. Lily watched in amazement as Tom tapped the wall three times with his wand, making the bricks move and slowly form an archway.

Having thanked Tom and watched him scurry back into the pub, the Evans' hurried through the archway into Diagon Alley. Lily could hardly suppress her excitement now and although she wanted to go in all the shops straight away, Mrs Evans managed to convince her to wait until they had exchanged their money. This didn't stop Lily from peering through all the windows they passed, pointing things out to her parents though, and if she hadn't felt it was rude, she would also have commented on the strange way everyone was dressed. She felt a bit out of place in her flowery summer dress while nearly everyone around her were wearing long robes. It didn't faze her though; she was too elated for that.

After changing their money into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts (large gold, silver and bronze coins which fascinated Mr Evans) they decided to start at the furthest end of Diagon Alley and work their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The first shop they entered was Ollivander's wand shop. It wasn't as impressive as the other shops they had passed, the window display comprising of a lone wand sitting on a faded purple cushion, but Lily felt that this was a shop that didn't need a fancy exterior to draw in the customers. Or a fancy interior, Lily decided as she stepped inside, passing a young boy on his way out of the shop, smiling widely.

The shop was small, gloomy and dusty. The walls were completely hidden behind hundreds of neatly piled, narrow boxes, a spindly chair stood on one side of the shop and on the other stood a tall, white haired man – Mr Ollivander.

'Good morning, miss,' he said softly.

'Good morning,' Lily replied, feeling a little nervous under Mr Ollivander's unfaltering, silvery eyed gaze. 'I need to get a wand.'

'Well you have come to the right place,' Mr Ollivander smiled. 'Hold out your wand hand.'

Lily looked at her parents, who smiled at her encouragingly, then turned back to Mr Ollivander, holding out the hand she wrote with, unsure as to whether it would also be her wand hand.

Mr Ollivander pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and began taking all sorts of measurements from Lily. When he'd finished he turned to the pile of boxes behind him and carefully pulled one out. He opened the box, took out the wand and handed it to Lily.

'Give it a wave.'

Watching Lily intently as she waved the wand in front of her, his smile turned to a frown and he almost instantly took the wand off her.

'No, no, that one's not for you,' he muttered as he turned his back on Lily and started searching through the boxes behind him.

Lily felt disheartened and the nagging feeling she thought she had left behind when she entered Diagon Alley returned. Although it had been proved that magic existed, that didn't prove that she was a witch. What if it had all been a mistake? What if the wand hadn't worked because she didn't have any magical abilities? Now that she'd had a glimpse of the magical world she didn't think she could bear to not be a part of it.

'Try this one,' Mr Ollivander said, interrupting Lily's thoughts, holding out another wand for her to try. 'Willow and unicorn hair. Ten and a quarter inches. Swishy.'

Taking the wand, Lily felt the warmth spread through her fingers instantly, and when she waved it, gold sparks erupted from the end of it, filling the gloomy shop with glittering light. The negative thoughts of only a moment ago vanished, and the excitement came back doubled. With the wand in her hand Lily felt complete, like she truly belonged in this world.

'Oh, very good,' Mr Ollivander said with a spark in his eyes. 'I expect you will excel in Charms with that wand.'

Lily watched delightedly as Mr Ollivander placed the wand back in its box and wrapped it in brown paper while her father tried to work out which coins he should hand over.

When Mr Evans had finally handed over the right amount of money they made their way back down Diagon Alley, going from shop to shop acquiring more and more packages as they went. By the time they were back where they started and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, Mr and Mrs Evans' arms were overloaded with packages, and they still had much more to buy.

'Hello dear, Hogwarts?' a squat witch, who Lily assumed to be Madam Malkin, asked as they walked through the door of the shop. Before Lily had time to answer, Madam Malkin whisked her off to the back of the shop where the young boy Lily had seen coming out of Ollivander's was having robes fitted.

Lily smiled at the boy as she stepped up onto the small stool, ready to be measured for the second time that day. Madam Malkin quickly took Lily's measurements, then slipped a set of Hogwarts robes over her head and started working pinning up the hem.

'Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?' Lily asked the boy, noticing his robes were identical to the ones she was wearing.

The boy smiled back shyly. 'Yes.'

'Well, pleased to meet you. I'm Lily.'

'Remus, Remus Lupin,' the boy replied.

'Do you know much about Hogwarts, Remus?' Lily was eager to find out all she could about the school she'd be attending and Remus was the first person she'd had chance to ask about it.

'I've never been there, but my parents say it's great.' Remus went on to tell Lily everything his parents had told him about Hogwarts while Madam Malkin and her assistant silently made adjustments to Lily and Remus' robes.

'What sort of magic will we be learning?' Lily asked. The more Remus told her the more she wanted to know, and when Remus began describing the different branches of magic they would be learning, Madam Malkin had to tell her to keep still as she was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement.

'Wow, I don't think I can wait another two weeks,' Lily exclaimed. 'I didn't know whether my Hogwarts letter was real or not at first, but now… It was quite a shock when I opened it.'

Remus grinned. 'I didn't quite believe it when I got mine either.' As soon as the words had left his mouth, and he'd seen Lily's puzzled face, Remus regretted saying it. He'd been so caught up in the conversation about Hogwarts he'd forgotten himself.

'Why? I thought your parents went to Hogwarts.'

Remus felt himself redden. 'Um… they did. It's just that… we thought I may not have any magical ability.'

'Oh,' Lily replied, interpreting Remus' stuttering as embarrassment. 'I bet you were really pleased when the letter came then.'

'Yeah, I was.' Remus was glad that at least this was true. He hated lying and he suddenly got the feeling he'd have to tell quite a few once he got to Hogwarts.

Lily didn't seem to think any more on Remus' comment or notice that Remus had become much quieter and less talkative all of a sudden, but Remus was still relieved when Madam Malkin finished her adjustments a few moments later.

'All finished, take them off and I'll get them wrapped up for you, dears.'

After taking off the robes and handing them to Madam Malkin, Lily and Remus stepped off the stools and joined their parents at the counter near the front of the shop.

'Well, it was really nice to meet you, Remus. See you at Hogwarts.' Lily said when her new, neatly folded and wrapped robes were in her hands.

'Yeah, see you at Hogwarts,' Remus replied, smiling despite his dampened mood.

Lily left the shop feeling, if possible, even more ecstatic than when she left the wand shop, while Remus left subdued and deep in thought.

* * *

Later that evening as he sat down at the kitchen table with his parents, a mug of hot chocolate cupped in his hands, Remus finally voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing him since his conversation with Lily. 

'What if… what if someone finds out about me?' Remus asked quietly, staring into his mug.

'Sweetheart,' Mrs Lupin started, her voice full of concern, 'don't worry yourself with thoughts like that.'

'I nearly slipped up talking to that girl in Madam Malkin's. If anyone finds out about me I'll have to leave Hogwarts.'

'Nearly, Remus, you _nearly_ slipped up! As long as you are careful and responsible there is no reason for anyone to find out, or for you to leave Hogwarts,' Mrs Lupin said in a firm but comforting voice.

Remus looked up at his mother, not finding her words soothing as he usually did. 'But what if something happens, like it did before? I wasn't very responsible then, what if it happens again?'

'Remus, you know as well as I do that you would never put yourself in that situation again. That was three years ago, you were a child, you've grown up a lot since then. Don't let your past experiences ruin your new ones.'

'Your mother's right, son,' Mr Lupin said seriously. 'You should concentrate on having fun and getting your education, not thinking about what could go wrong. The school years are the best, and you should enjoy them.'

He knew his parents were right, but Remus couldn't help but think about the what-ifs, now that the negative thoughts had entered his head he found it hard to shift them. He'd had fun today, for one whole day he had felt like a normal eleven year old boy, but now the reality had sunk in. He wasn't a normal boy, he never would be.


	3. The First Train Ride

**3. The First Train Ride**

The day Lily had been so eagerly awaiting had finally arrived, and she now found herself standing in front of the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Now that she was here and saying her goodbyes to her parents – who, being non-magical, were unable to pass through the barrier – the fact that she wouldn't be seeing them again for nearly four months dawned on her. The thought saddened her and as she pulled away from her mother's embrace Lily fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Wishing her parents could accompany her through the barrier Lily turned away from them and prepared to pass through to the magical world.

The instructions she'd been given had said to walk through the divide between platforms nine and ten, and that it was best done at a fast pace if she was nervous. Lily looked at the solid brick wall. How was she meant to walk through that, and at a fast pace? She couldn't help thinking that the faster she walked at it the more painful it would be when she crashed into it.

Knowing that if she looked back at her parents she wouldn't be able to withhold her tears, Lily grasped the handle of the trolley, took a deep breath, and headed nervously for the brick wall, squeezing her eyes shut just as the trolley was about to make contact with the wall. Except the trolley didn't make contact, it went straight through the wall, as did Lily, her eyes still tightly closed.

When the strange, fuzzy sensation she had felt whilst passing through the barrier had stopped, Lily opened her eyes. She was standing on platform 9 ¾, her parents were nowhere in sight, and she couldn't help but be amazed that she had just walked through a solid brick wall. She was torn between being excited about what other wonders she would discover in the magical world, and nerves at having to discover them without her parents.

Lily made her way towards the bright red steam engine in front of her, her nerves becoming more prominent with every step.

After reaching the train, she lifted her trunk onto it and started dragging it up the corridor in search of a free compartment. Lily's usual confidence had abandoned her, and as she passed groups of friends greeting each other warmly, exchanging holiday stories and news, she couldn't pluck up the courage to ask if she could sit with them. So when, half way along the train, she saw Remus sitting in a compartment on his own she felt relief flood through her. Despite not knowing him well, just the sight of a familiar face cheered her.

'Hello Remus. Do you mind if I join you?' Lily asked, her confidence slowly creeping back.

Not noticing that the door had slid open Remus looked up from the book he was reading in surprise. He wasn't sure whether to feel pleased that Lily liked him enough to share a compartment with him, or annoyed that his plan to keep himself to himself was already failing.

For the last two weeks Remus had spent much of his time thinking about Hogwarts, and how the only way his secret was assured of staying secret was by secluding himself from the other students. He knew that was going to be hard, exceptionally hard, but he also knew that that was the only way to make sure that his secret did not become common knowledge. As much as he wanted to make friends and enjoy his time at Hogwarts, he kept telling himself that it was more important to actually complete his education and not get kicked out. Dumbledore had been kind enough to offer him a place and he, Remus, was not about to ruin the chance that had been given to him.

But, as he looked up at Lily's smiling face, Remus told himself that having company for one train ride was not going to hurt, and he was just going to have to be extra careful about what he said. So he laid his book down on the seat and proceeded to help Lily load her trunk into the luggage rack.

Lily settled into her seat, and as she began talking about herself Remus started to relax. As long as Lily didn't start asking Remus questions there would be no reason for Remus to accidentally say anything that he shouldn't.

Just as Lily was telling Remus about her sister, a short, plump boy appeared in the doorway looking slightly red in the face and thoroughly overexcited.

'I wish mum had put a lightening spell on my trunk, I think she's packed everything but the kitchen sink,' the boy said, smiling widely at Remus and Lily. 'Are these seats free?'

Lily looked at Remus, feeling it wasn't her place to say yes or no since he had been in the compartment first.

'Sure,' Remus replied.

'Thanks, I don't think I could drag this trunk much further. I'm Peter.'

Almost as soon as Peter had sat down, and Remus and Lily had introduced themselves, the door opened again. This time a petite girl stood in the doorway.

'Don't mind if I join you, do you?' she asked, dragging her trunk into the compartment not waiting for an answer.

'Of course not,' Peter replied happily. 'The more the merrier.'

While Lily agreed with Peter, Remus wasn't so sure – although he didn't show it. The girl introduced herself as Abigail, and sat down next to Lily, already chatting excitedly as though she'd known the others all her life.

* * *

Having arrived at Kings Cross station much later than they had planned, James Potter and his parents hurried past the muggles waiting for trains on platforms nine and ten, and through the magical barrier to Platform 9¾.

The platform was crowded and noisy, parents calling out last minute instructions and goodbyes to their children. The Hogwarts Express was gleaming in the sunlight, steam billowing from the engine, children waving through the windows. It was due to leave at any minute and James noticed that he was the only student to have not yet boarded the train.

'Come on, James, quick!' Mrs Potter said panicking. She wasn't used to being late and hated being so now.

'You know, Mum, if you had just let me carry the chocolate cake separately we would have been here minutes earlier and we wouldn't have to rush!' James couldn't help but wind his mother up as he and his father followed her, weaving through the crowds of waving parents and empty trolleys towards the Hogwarts Express.

Mrs Potter glanced round at James. 'Nice try, James! If I hadn't insisted on putting it in the trunk, I would never have known you had hidden your broom in there. And you would have been in trouble on your first day at Hogwarts.' Mrs Potter said this with a hint of amusement in her voice.

James had thought he'd been so clever waiting for his mother to have checked and re-checked his trunk before putting his broom in it. But when his mother had emerged from the kitchen with a big tin containing one of her delicious chocolate cakes, James had realised his plan wasn't going to work and started making excuses for his mother not to put it in his trunk. As always, his attempt to fool his mother had failed.

'Ah, son, really it's your fault, not your mother's. If you'd hidden your broom under your other stuff, you wouldn't have needed to waste time making excuses to keep her out of your trunk and she never would have discovered it. You've so much to learn.'

James laughed as his father winked at him with a grin.

'Don't encourage him, Harold. He's mischievous enough without your help.' Now standing in front of the train, Mrs Potter turned and hit her husband playfully on the arm.

While James tried to stifle his laughter, Mr Potter quickly removed the grin from his face, replacing it with a mock apologetic look, and set about loading James's trunk and owl cage onto the train.

'I'm going to miss you,' Mrs Potter said, pulling James into an embrace. 'It's going to be so quiet around the house without you, too quiet!'

James squeezed his mother a bit tighter. He would miss his mother, a lot, but at the same time he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, and mix with wizards his age. At home the only magical children he mixed with were his parents' friends' children, and they were all quite a bit older with completely different interests to him.

'You will write, won't you?' James could see his mother's eyes glistening with tears as she released him from the embrace.

'Of course I will, every week.' James said.

'Make sure you do! Now go on, get on that train.'

After kissing his mother on the cheek, having his hair ruffled by his dad and getting the expected warning to be good, James stepped onto the train, pulling the door closed behind him just as the whistle sounded. As the Hogwarts Express pulled slowly out of the station, James stood at the window waving to his parents.

Once the train had rounded the bend and his parents were no longer in sight, James turned away from the window, picking up his trunk and owl cage. Nearly all the students had settled into their compartments now, and as he made his way along the corridor James began to regret waving to his parents for so long. He didn't much fancy spending the whole journey to Hogwarts sitting on his trunk in the corridor, but that was preferable, he thought, to spending the journey with a bunch of giggling girls or boring, prefect wannabe's – which the only compartments with any space left seemed to be occupied by.

At the very end of the train James was relieved to finally find a compartment with only one occupant; an occupant who was neither a giggly girl nor, from the look of it, a bookworm. The raven haired boy was slouched back in his seat, feet rested on the seat opposite him, twirling his wand in his fingers.

James slid the door open and poked his head in. 'Alright if I join you?'

The boy turned away from the window, pausing in his wand twirling. He looked James up and down, as though sizing him up, before nodding. 'Sure.'

'Thanks,' James said, dragging his trunk into the compartment and lifting it onto the overhead storage rack, along with his fluff ball of an owl. 'I'm James Potter.'

'Sirius Black,' the boy replied, resuming his wand twirling.

'Are you a first year too?' James asked, throwing himself into the seat opposite Sirius.

'Yeah, at last I'm off to Hogwarts.'

'I couldn't wait to come either; I've been driving my mum mad for the last month,' James said. 'I think she's actually quite glad I've finally left.'

James's jovial tone indicated that he didn't really believe that. Sirius, on the other hand, felt pretty sure that his mother was glad to see the back of him.

'So what house do you want to be in?' Sirius asked, changing the subject.

'Gryffindor,' James replied, not needing to think about his answer. 'My dad was in Gryffindor, and he says it's the best house to be in. Mum disagrees though. She was a Ravenclaw, and I think she'd rather me follow her footsteps than my dad's. Though really, I don't think they care which house I'm sorted into as long as I behave myself.'

'And she thinks that being in Ravenclaw would make you better behaved?' Sirius snorted.

'Well, maybe she thinks I'll become a bookworm,' James replied with a shrug. 'What about you?'

Sirius shifted in his seat slightly before he replied. 'I guess Gryffindor would be good.'

'Were your parents in Gryffindor then?'

Sirius snorted again, his face filled with amusement. 'No! They were in Slytherin. In fact, my whole family has been for many generations.'

'So why do you want to be in Gryffindor?' James asked in confusion. He would be proud to be in the house that either of his parents had been in.

'Well, I have been told many times that I should, no sorry, that I _will _be sorted into Slytherin.' Sirius grinned. 'Let's just say I don't like being told what to do.'

James seemed more than satisfied with that answer and grinned back at Sirius, feeling that he and this boy were going to get on rather well.

'Do you know anyone else at Hogwarts?'

'Only my cousin Narcissa, who, I'm sure, has been given her orders to keep an eye on me.' Sirius answered, his eyes darkening slightly despite his smile. 'She even tried to make me sit with her today, but, as I said, I don't like being told what to do. That'll probably be the first thing she writes home to mother about!'

James felt sorry for Sirius. He couldn't imagine having someone spy on him and reporting his every move to his parents. He remained silent for a few moments, until an idea began to form in his head.

'Are you up for a bit of fun then? Give your cousin something to actually write home about?' James asked, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

'Of course! What do you have in mind?' Sirius leant forward in his seat, intrigued by what James had planned.

'Well, I have a box of Persistent Pong Dung Bombs I've been dying to try!'

* * *

The train was now trundling speedily through the grassy meadows of the countryside, the witch with the food trolley had been and they were well on their way to Hogwarts. Abigail had hardly let Lily, Peter or Remus say a word since she had joined them, and was now telling them about receiving her letter.

Lily listened with interest, every so often popping a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean in her mouth.

'I didn't believe it at first, I chucked my letter in the bin. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall showed up at my house and made the plates and cutlery dance around on the dining room table that I realised it was real.'

'Really?' Lily asked, amazed that a professor had actually been to Abigail's house and performed magic for her. 'Wow, I almost wish I'd thrown my letter away now, just so I could have had a demonstration.'

'Well, you'll be getting lots of demonstrations soon,' Peter stated in a muffled voice, having just stuffed a Chocolate Frog in his mouth, 'and doing it yourself too!'

'That's very true, Peter,' Lily laughed, offering her Every Flavour Beans around. 'I'm really nervous about actually doing magic though. I spent the last two weeks reading all my new text books so that I'm not completely clueless when it comes to actually doing the spells.'

'Really?' Abigail asked in amazement. 'I spent the last weeks of my holiday having fun with my friends. Magic can't be that hard, you just have to wave your wand and say a few words, I don't know what you're worried about.'

Remus, who had been happily sitting silently listening to the conversation going on around him, raised his eyebrows at Abigail's statement. She was going to have quite a shock when she started her lessons, he thought. If only magic was that simple. He decided not to say anything though, he had a feeling Abigail wouldn't believe him anyway if he told her just how hard performing magic was.

Peter was thinking exactly the same thing as Remus. Even though he'd been brought up around magic, he was still worried about not being able to perform magic as well as the other students. He too had spent most of his free time over the holidays reading through his text books but, unlike Lily, he didn't think it was going to help him be any less clueless when it came to the lessons.

While Lily hoped that Abigail was right, that magic wouldn't be too difficult, she knew that if it required seven years of teaching it wasn't going to be as easy as Abigail seemed to think. And from the looks on Peter's and Remus's faces, Lily could tell she was right.

'Well, I hope it's not too difficult,' was all she said to Abigail though.

Abigail was about to say something but stopped at the sound of laughter coming from outside, and turned to look out of the window into the corridor instead. Lily followed her gaze just in time to see two dark haired boys running up the corridor.

* * *

James and Sirius burst into the end compartment, breathless from running and laughter, and threw themselves into their seats.

'I've always thought Narcissa looked like she had a bad smell under her nose,' Sirius said through his laughter. 'Now she really does!'

Both boys started laughing even harder. Their plan had been executed perfectly, much better than they had thought. The door of the compartment had been left slightly ajar, enabling Sirius and James to slip the dung bombs into the compartment un-noticed and get far enough away before they actually went off.

The Persistent Pong Dung Bombs would now be letting off a horrendous stench which would linger on the clothes, hair and skin of all the occupants of that compartment for at least twenty four hours. The thought of it filled Sirius with joy, and left him eager to plot his next attempt at revenge. And he was pretty sure James would be more than willing to be his accomplice.

'I wonder when the witch with the food trolley will be round,' Sirius said as the laughter died down.

'I think we missed her,' James said. 'We ran passed her a minute ago. I'd have thought you would have noticed that, seeing as you nearly ran into her!'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that,' Sirius grinned. 'Damn, I'm starving.'

Giggling at how Sirius had managed to forget that he'd nearly sent the trolley witch flying only moments ago, James stood up and reached into his trunk. Pulling out a tin and a pack of cards, he turned back to Sirius.

'Well, it's a good job my mum made me one of her delicious chocolate cakes then, isn't it?' James said, opening the tin and offering it to Sirius as he sat down again.

Taking a slice of cake, Sirius said, 'You know, I think this year is going to be even better than I thought.'

James, who had been thinking the same thing, nodded silently as he bit into his piece of cake.

* * *

James and Sirius spent the rest of the journey playing Exploding Snap, and only remembered to change into their school robes as the Hogwarts Express pulled slowly into Hogsmeade station. By the time they had packed away their things and changed, the train had stopped and most of the students had got off and were making their way out of the station.

After pulling his robes over his head, James ran his fingers through his hair, at which Sirius started laughing.

'I don't know why you're bothering, your hair looked worse before you changed!'

'Well we can't all have shiny, silken locks like you,' James said good-humouredly, grabbing his wand from the seat.

Sirius stroked his hair jokingly and then flicked it out of his face as he turned to leave the compartment. Giggling once more, James hurried after him, jumping off the train onto the lamp lit station.

Both boys looked around them, unsure of where they should go, until they noticed an extremely large, hairy man at the other end of the platform, standing twice as tall as the students already gathered around him. Holding a bright lantern, he was summoning the last of the first years in a loud, gruff voice.

Sirius and James hurried down the platform towards him.

They were the last of the first years to reach him, and close up he was larger and hairier than they had first thought. As well as being over twice the height of the first years, he was also nearly as wide as they were tall. His face was almost completely hidden by a tangled mass of black hair and a wild black beard. From behind all the hair, he smiled down at the students, his black eyes glinting in the lantern light.

'Alrigh', I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Now yeh all 'ere, I'll be takin' yeh across the lake to Hogwarts, follow me!'

He led them down a narrow sloping path through a thick cluster of trees, the only light coming from the lantern that Hagrid carried. As they neared the end of the path, the trees began to thin and the path widened until it opened out into a clearing next to a lake, a row of wooden boats lined up on the edge of the water. The castle across the lake stood tall and proud, the turrets and towers protruding high into the sky, the many windows flickering with light, reflected perfectly in the still, glass like, water of the lake. It was an amazing sight, and many of the new students stood staring at it in awe.

When Hagrid ushered them all into the boats, Sirius and James jumped into the nearest one and grinned at each other as they started floating magically across the lake.


	4. Sorting and Settling

**4. Sorting and Settling**

After an uneventful boat ride they arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid led them up to the castle where a tall, thin witch in bottle green robes was waiting for them by the large, open, oak front door. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, her square glasses resting on the end of her nose and her hands clasped together in front of her.

'Thank you, Hagrid' the witch said, nodding her head slightly at Hagrid.

'No problem,' Hagrid replied cheerily, smiling down at the students before trudging off round the side of the castle whistling.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall,' the stern looking witch said, turning back to the students. 'Follow me.'

As she led them across the vast, torch lit Entrance Hall several students gasped at the sight of a group of ghosts floating through the double doors on the right of the hall. Professor McGonagall either did not hear the sounds of amazement from the students, or was simply ignoring it as she carried on through the Entrance Hall and led them into a small chamber in silence.

Once all the first years were inside the chamber Professor McGonagall addressed them.

'In a few moments I will take you through to the Great Hall to join the rest of the students for the start-of-term feast. Before the feast begins you will each be sorted into your houses, once sorted you will take a seat at your house table. The Sorting ceremony is very important. While you are here at Hogwarts you will be spending vast amounts of time with the other members of your house; you will have lessons with them, share a dormitory with them and spend free time with them in your house common room.

'At the end of the year the house with the most house points is awarded the House Cup. Throughout the year your achievements will earn you points for your house and any rule breaking will lose them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I hope you will all be a credit to your chosen house. Take a moment to tidy yourselves up, I shall come back to get you when we are ready for you.'

Professor McGonagall swept out of the chamber and the students immediately began talking in low, murmuring voices. She wasn't gone long though, silencing the students a few minutes later when she walked back into the chamber.

'We're ready for you now, follow me please.'

The first years obediently followed her back across the entrance hall and through the large double doors they'd seen the ghosts glide through moments ago in silence. The rest of the students were already seated at the four long tables that ran the length of the Great Hall, all of them watching the first years make their way to the front of the hall behind Professor McGonagall.

As they walked the length of the hall, most of the new students stared at the high ceiling, which depicted the dark, star filled sky, but Sirius and James were looking round for Sirius's cousin, wondering whether their dung bombs had worked. Halfway down the hall Sirius nudged James and nodded at the table nearest the wall on his left where a blonde haired witch was following Sirius with her eyes, her eyebrows raised.

'Either your dung bombs were faulty, or those Slytherins have no sense of smell!' Sirius whispered, turning away from the glare of his cousin.

James nodded his agreement. None of the students surrounding Narcissa were wearing looks of disgust, or looked at all like they were breathing in any foul aroma. James was slightly disappointed his dung bombs hadn't worked, but nothing could dampen his spirits now he was finally at Hogwarts and was about to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall stopped just in front of the staff table at the front of the hall, where a frayed, tatty old hat sat on a three legged stool. Taking her place next to the stool, Professor McGonagall instructed the first years to make a line in front of her.

As the first years stared at the hat, most of them wondering what it was doing there, it started twitching. Someone to the left of Sirius gasped as a moment later the hat came to life and began to sing.

_ Now please don't judge me on my looks_

_For there is so much more to me_

_It is my job to read you mind_

_And decide in which house you should be._

_The founders they put brains in me_

_So when they were dead and gone_

_I could choose the right students_

_To help their favoured traits live on._

_The ambitious and the cunning_

_With an ancestry that's pure_

_Would do well in Slytherin_

_That much I know for sure._

_But the clever and the wise_

_Who are eager to learn more_

_Are sure to make their friends_

_In the house of Ravenclaw._

_For the fair and the just _

_The loyal and the patient_

_The house of Hufflepuff_

_Is where you'll be sent._

_For the chivalrous and brave_

_The bold and daring too_

_The house of Gryffindor_

_Is the only place for you._

_So come place me on your head_

_You have nothing to fear_

_Just let me take a look inside_

_And your house I will see clear _

When the Sorting Hat had sung the last words of its song, and had once more become perfectly silent and still, the hall filled with the cheering and applause of the students.

'Adams, Michael.'

The hall fell silent again as soon as Professor McGonagall called out the first name from the roll of parchment in her hand.

As Sirius watched a tiny blonde boy step out of the line, eyeing the Hat suspiciously, he started to feel a little nervous. What if he _was_ sorted into Slytherin? As desperate as he was to break the long standing Black family tradition, he didn't think he'd be fortunate enough to actually do it. Being placed in Slytherin would certainly please his parents, but he knew that it would make his time at Hogwarts much less enjoyable than he had thought earlier, and pleasing his parents was not a priority for him.

Luckily he didn't have too long to dwell on his thoughts and his nerves didn't have time to really kick in. The Hat sorted Nikki Ashcombe into Gryffindor and as Sirius watched the blonde haired girl walk confidently over to the table on the far left, smoothing her hair as she did so, he heard Professor McGonagall call his name.

'Black, Sirius.'

Sirius strode up to the stool with a confidence he didn't feel, picked up the hat and pulled it down firmly onto his head as he sat down. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was James smiling reassuringly at him.

'Ah, yes, another Black.'

Sirius scowled to himself under the hat, none too pleased at being referred to as 'another Black'. He was only too aware of which house that name was associated with. The hat, however, seemed to take no notice of the thoughts running through Sirius's mind and continued muttering.

'But, my, my, where to put you? It's all here, you have a sharp mind. Edgy though. Unpredictable. Yes, wouldn't get along _there_'

Sirius was utterly perplexed as to what the Hat was talking about now, and shifted uncomfortably on the stool. It felt like this was taking much longer than any of the few students who had already been Sorted.

'Impatient, yes, yes, I see. But loyal, brave even. Yes. Better be… Gryffindor!'

Sirius could hardly believe it; he hadn't been placed in Slytherin. The Hat had obviously paid more attention to his thoughts than he had realised. Ecstatic, he whipped the hat from his head and thrust it at Professor McGonagall as he jumped up from the stool. After shooting a happy grin at James he hurried over to join the other Gryffindors, trying hard to keep the bounce out of his step.

James, feeling pleased for his new friend, watched Sirius sit down at the Gryffindor table and greet the ruffle necked ghost he was sitting next to. He stared at the ghost for a while, trying to remember what his father had said his name was… Needy Headed Nick? No, that wasn't it... Never Heartless Nick? No, that wasn't right either. James gave up trying to remember and turned back to the sorting hat just as 'Esterly, Stuart' became a Hufflepuff.

The small, mousey haired boy rushed towards the Hufflepuff table and 'Evans, Lily' was called. A pretty, red haired girl stepped gingerly out of the line and walked nervously up to the stool, carefully placing the Hat on her head as she sat down. The Hat had barely fallen down over her eyes when it declared Lily a Gryffindor. Looking a little less nervous than she had a moment ago, she joined Nikki, Sirius and the other Gryffindors.

James hoped that all the students would be sorted as quickly as Lily had been; even though the sorting had not long started he was beginning to get impatient. He started to wonder whether he would remain friends with Sirius if he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Perhaps he would become a bookworm as his mother hoped he would (at least he thought that's what his mother hoped), and if that happened Sirius wouldn't want to be friends with him, he was sure. And would he want to be friends with Sirius if he became a bookworm? Probably not.

Shaking his head slightly, trying to forget all thoughts of becoming a Ravenclaw (or a bookworm), he turned his attention back to the Sorting Hat. 'Jacobs, Isabel', a slightly plump girl with shoulder length dark hair had just been called and was sitting under the hat. She too became a Gryffindor. James looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Isabel sit down next to a blonde girl he had not seen be Sorted.

'Knightly, Jake' and 'Kollson, Jenna' became Ravenclaws, 'Lippton, May' became a Hufflepuff and then 'Lupin, Remus' was called. James thought Remus looked extremely nervous as he walked towards the stool; his face looked pale and drawn under his mop of light brown hair and he was clutching the sleeves of his cloak very tightly. The Hat stayed on Remus's head for far longer than it had for any other student, and Remus was shifting in his seat. Finally the Hat announced that Remus was to become a Gryffindor and Remus hurried over to the Gryffindor table looking at his feet, not making eye contact with anyone. James noticed Sirius slide along the bench, leaving a space next to him as Remus sat down next to him on the other side. He felt sure Sirius was saving that seat for him.

The line of first years continued to dwindle, and the hall was filled with a Mexican wave of cheers as each new student was sorted. James was beginning to get fidgety, looking from the Sorting Hat to the Gryffindor table, to the stars sparkling on the high ceiling, and then back to the Sorting Hat. This was taking forever! After what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes, Professor McGonagall reached the P's.

'Pettigrew, Peter' became a Gryffindor, 'Pickering, Emily' became a Hufflepuff, and then…

'Potter, James.'

'_Finally!_' James thought as he stepped out of the line of students and hurried up to the stool. He grabbed the Hat and rammed it onto his head. It didn't stay on his head for very long.

'Ah, yes,' said the Hat, 'I know just where to put you... _Gryffindor_.'

James wasted no time in joining Sirius at the Gryffindor table. He thrust the Hat at Professor McGonagall, in much the same way Sirius had, and rushed over to the cheering Gryffindor table, clapping Sirius on the back as he reached him.

'I knew we'd both make Gryffindor,' James said, plonking himself down in the seat next to Sirius, choosing to forget about his thoughts of becoming a Ravenclaw.

'I wasn't sure you'd make it; the hat seemed a bit unsure of where to put you,' Sirius replied, a cheeky grin on his face.

'Ha ha, you're so funny.'

'I like to think so.'

The rest of the Sorting passed by much quicker now that James had been sorted; at least it felt that way to James. When the last student had been sorted, Professor McGonagall carried the stool and Hat away, and Dumbledore stood up, immediately getting the attention of the excitable students. All heads were turned in his direction and the hall had fallen into complete silence.

'Welcome!' Dumbledore said, throwing his arms open wide. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'm sure you're all famished and in no mood to listen to an old man's ramblings, so… let the feast begin!'

The golden platters and bowls in the middle of the tables instantly filled with a wide assortment of food, the empty jugs filled with pumpkin juice and the hall buzzed with the sound of friendly chatter as the students started piling their plates with an assortment of food.

Reaching out for a chicken drumstick, Peter leant forward, looking past Remus at James. 'Hi! I'm Peter… Oops!' In his enthusiasm to introduce himself to James (having already done so to Sirius and Remus) he hadn't noticed Remus's pumpkin juice and had knocked it over. The juice flowed across the table towards him and started dripping onto his lap. Peter pushed himself away from the table slightly harder than he should have done; with his arms flailing, unsuccessfully trying to balance himself, he fell backwards off the bench onto the floor with a thud.

With many students staring at him (some looking concerned, some trying hard to conceal their amusement, and some openly laughing at Peters misfortune), Peters face turned a bright shade of red as he picked himself up off the floor and straightened his robes, a bashful smile on his face.

'Nice introduction, Peter,' James said, holding back a smirk, while Sirius sniggered into his pumpkin juice. Peters face turned slightly redder.

'Are you OK, Peter,' Lily asked kindly, throwing a reproachful look at James and Sirius as Peter sat back down, dodging the wet patch on the bench. Peter nodded in reply.

Next to Lily, Nikki got out her wand and pointed it at the spilt pumpkin juice. She muttered an incantation and the puddle of juice disappeared leaving the table and bench dry and clean. She put her wand back into the pocket of her robes and started eating again.

'When did you learn to do that?' Lily asked, amazed that someone who had only just started Hogwarts was able to perform magic already. 'I thought underage wizards and witches weren't allowed to perform magic outside of Hogwarts.'

'Oh, my auntie has been teaching me a few spells. I've never actually performed them before but she taught me the incantations and wand movements.' Nikki replied. 'I'm just glad it actually worked; I'd have felt a bit foolish if nothing had happened!'

Lily smiled. 'Do you live with your auntie?' she asked.

'No. No, I live with my dad, but he's not magical.'

'So you get your magic from your mum's side?' Lily asked, popping a forkful of carrots into her mouth.

'Well, it's from both sides really. My mum is a pureblood witch, my dad's a muggle but his sister is a muggleborn witch, so it runs in both sides.'

'Oh. Does your mum not live with you then?' Lily asked, feeling like she was interrogating Nikki but not being able to stop herself from asking.

'No, she left when I was very little.' Nikki replied in a tone that made Lily realise Nikki did not want to talk about her mother. Then turning to Isabel, who had said very little so far, she said 'What about you Isabel, are you from a magical family?'

Isabel quickly swallowed the roast parsnip she had just put in her mouth. 'Yes,' she said quietly. 'Both my parents are magical.'

Over the next few minutes the Gryffindor first years talked about their families, finding out what sort of witch or wizard they all were. Talk then turned to Hogwarts and the classes they would be taking and which ones they were most looking forward to. Remus and Isabel were very quiet during the feast, only talking when they were asked a question directly. Lily put this down to them both just being shy and tried a bit harder to bring them into the conversation.

Before they knew it the feast was over. The clattering of knifes and forks came to a halt, and the loud, happy voices of the students turned into a low murmur. The food disappeared from the table leaving the plates as sparkling clean as they had been when they'd first sat down.

Once again, Dumbledore stood to his feet at the staff table, making the low murmur become utter silence.

'Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few notices for you. Firstly, Mr Filch would like me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes, and I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to i _all_ i students.

'Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks time, a notice will be put up on your house notice board. To all who wish to try out for their house teams, good luck.

'That is all for tonight,' Dumbledore said, smiling broadly, 'now off to bed!'

As soon as Dumbledore had finished talking, a tall, dark haired boy and a slightly shorter, blonde girl, both wearing silver prefect badges on their robes, appeared behind Sirius and James.

'Hey Issie,' the dark haired boy said smiling widely at Isabel. 'Well done for making Gryffindor. Mum and Dad will be so pleased.'

Isabel smiled back at the boy. 'Thanks Ryan.'

'Well, I'm Ryan and this is Sara,' Ryan said indicating the blonde girl next to him who was smiling kindly at them. 'We're going to take you up to your dormitories. We will take you up by the most direct route, then hopefully you'll all be able to remember your way back down in the morning!'

'Right, follow us,' Sara said turning towards the double doors.

The first year Gryffindors followed Ryan and Sara across the hall. When they reached the door and had stopped to let a group of Hufflepuff students go out the doors, James caught the end of one boy's conversation.

'It's not my fault, someone let off a dung bomb on the train and I can't get rid of this stench!'

'I hope it's gone in the morning, cause if it isn't there is no way I'm sitting next to you in lessons!'

James grinned to himself, happy in the knowledge that his dung bombs had in fact worked, nudged Sirius and whispered, 'It was your memory that didn't work, not my dung bombs!'

'Glad to hear it, James. I think we can have a lot of fun with those!'

Up in the dormitory, after a long walk along numerous corridors and up many staircases, James and Sirius were still full of life and not ready for sleep. They carried on talking for hours, joined by Peter who was fascinated by their tale of the Persistent Pong Dung Bombs. He hoped they'd let him in on their next prank.

Remus on the other hand had feigned exhaustion and clambered straight into bed as soon as they'd entered the dormitory. But he did not fall asleep until long after the others. He lay there listening to the chatter and laughter, telling himself over and over that this was for the best; that he couldn't join in with them, that secluding himself was the only way to keep his secret. He was already finding it hard.


	5. Early Morning Meeting

**5. Early Morning Meeting**

While James, Sirius and Peter stayed up late talking and laughing, Remus climbed straight into bed claiming he'd hardly slept the night before and that the day's excitement had worn him out. He didn't fall to sleep for a long while though, instead he lay in his bed listening to the others and wondering what would be said at his meeting with Dumbledore the following morning. He still fell asleep long before the other boys though, and when he awoke early the following morning he was not surprised to find them still fast asleep.

Being careful not to wake the others, not wanting to have to make up an excuse as to where he was going this morning, Remus quietly climbed out of bed and got dressed. He was glad he'd had the sense to unpack and lay out his school robes the night before – it would have been a lot harder to keep quiet if he'd had to rummage through his trunk.

He slipped on his shoes, crept out of the dormitory, down the staircase and into the common room. Unsurprisingly considering the early hour, the common room was deserted. The golden glow of the tree tops outside caught Remus's eye as he glanced round the room. Navigating his way around the squashy armchairs and the tables, he made his way over to the window to get a better look at the view.

The sun was just beginning to rise, leaving most of the grounds in shadow. Smoke was billowing from a cabin on the edge of the forest and in the middle of the grounds a lone tree stood swaying slightly in the breeze. Remus stayed at the window for a moment, taking in the view – a view he thought he would never see.

A few moments later, as he watched a bird fly across the grounds and come to rest on the roof of the cabin, Remus sprang round in surprise hearing the portrait hole swing open and footsteps entering the room.

Just inside the entrance stood Professor McGonagall looking as stern as she had the night before.

'Professor Dumbledore requested that I came to meet you to make sure you found his office with no difficulties. I take it you are ready?'

It took Remus a moment to find his voice, he hadn't expected anyone to be meeting him and he hadn't thought anyone but Dumbledore would know about his condition. 'Yes, Professor.'

Seeing the nervous look on Remus's face, Professor McGonagall's face softened. 'You have nothing to worry about Mr Lupin. Follow me.'

They remained silent as they walked to Professor Dumbledores office. Every now and then Remus would glance at Professor McGonagall but never caught her eye; she kept her gaze facing in front of her, not once looking down at Remus. He wondered whether she did, in fact, know about his condition, or whether Dumbledore had just asked her to collect him with no explanation. But, he thought, why else would she have told him he had nothing to worry about? No, he decided, she definitely knew all about him, but this left him wondering why she would not look at him. Was she scared of him? Repulsed by him? Did she disagree with Dumbledore's decision to let him into Hogwarts? He began to feel more and more nervous.

By the time they reached the stone gargoyle - which stepped aside revealing a revolving staircase when McGonagall said 'Chocoballs' – Remus's hands felt clammy and he could feel himself getting hot. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, after all, Dumbledore wasn't about to send him home again.

Remus stepped onto the staircase behind Professor McGonagall who, when they reached the top, knocked on the large oak door and opened it as they heard a muffled 'come in, come in' from inside.

In the middle of the circular room was an enormous claw-footed desk, behind which sat Professor Dumbledore and a kindly looking witch with greying hair who Remus did not recognise – she had not been at the staff table the night before.

'Good morning Mr Lupin, Professor McGonagall,' Professor Dumbledore greeted them with a nod, and then with a flick of his wand, conjured two more chairs. 'Please, take a seat.'

Professor McGonagall joined Dumbledore behind the desk and Remus took the seat in front of it, feeling a little like he was on trial. As if he could read his mind, Dumbledore spoke again.

'Relax, Mr Lupin,' he said kindly, his eyes twinkling. 'Let me introduce Madam Pomfrey.'

The greying haired witch next to Dumbledore smiled gently at Dumbledore's introduction. Remus managed a weak smile in return, wondering just how many staff members knew of his condition.

'I have asked Madam Pomfrey to our meeting this morning as she will be taking care of you after each full moon. She is a highly accomplished Healer and is more than qualified to tend to you. I thought it best for you to meet before your first full moon at Hogwarts.

'As your head of house, Professor McGonagall has also been informed of your condition. I consider it best that no other staff members be enlightened at this time. There is no need for them to know.'

Remus smiled gratefully. He'd been a bit concerned that he would be discriminated against in classes; he knew how most people felt about werewolves, there were not many who would agree with Dumbledore's decision to allow one to attend Hogwarts.

'It might be sensible to keep it between the four of us here.' Dumbledore continued.

Remus knew what Dumbledore was suggesting and full heartedly agreed. He nodded his agreement.

'Now, I wish to explain our plans for your transformations. Obviously, I have taken every precaution to ensure your safety, and that of the castles inhabitants. To provide such safety, on the night of the full moon you will not be able to stay in the castle.

'Fortunately I have managed to acquire a building in Hogsmeade which will provide adequate safety and seclusion for your transformations. It has been vacant for some time and from the outside appears to be dilapidated and hazardous, it is my belief that no-one should wish to approach the building, especially at night. Of course, I have taken precautions in case my beliefs are wrong.

'The building has been put under a number of spells and enchantments to ensure no-one can enter the building from Hogsmeade, and you cannot exit once transformed.'

Remus shifted slightly in his seat. 'Professor Dumbledore… um, how will I get to Hogsmeade without being noticed?' he asked quietly, not feeling right questioning his headmaster.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, placing his fingertips together and smiling at Remus. 'That has been taken into consideration, Mr Lupin. You will be travelling to Hogsmeade via a secret passageway. This passageway leads straight into the building, no-one will see you enter or leave.'

Again Remus felt the need to question Professor Dumbledore. 'What… what if…'

'What if someone should come across the passageway?' Dumbledore said, finishing Remus's question. 'That has also been taken into consideration, Mr Lupin. The entrance to the passageway has been cleverly concealed. During the summer a very valuable tree was planted in the grounds of the school; a Whomping Willow. Should anyone discover the passageway they will be unable to reach it, the Whomping Willow will guarantee that.'

Remus felt ashamed for doubting Dumbledore. He should have known that he would not leave anything to chance; that he would have everything planned meticulously. But he still wondered how a tree would guarantee that no-one would reach the passageway. He decided he shouldn't doubt Dumbledore's plan and so said nothing.

'Do not feel shame for questioning me, Remus. I am rather glad that you did!' Dumbledore smiled at Remus's quizzical expression. 'I believe you to be a sensible and cautious young man, Mr Lupin, your questions prove that. I have every faith that you will not let me down.'

After a short pause, Dumbledore continued. 'On the night of the full moon you are to meet Professor McGonagall in her office before sunset. She will make sure you arrive at the abandoned house before the moon rises. I am afraid that on the night of the full moon you will be unable to dine in the Great Hall with your friends; it is more important to have you in the house in time for your transformation.'

'I will provide food for you once we are in the house, Mr Lupin.' Professor McGonagall stated, speaking for the first time since Remus had entered Dumbledore's office.

Remus didn't feel the need to tell them that eating would be the last thing on his mind on that particular night of the month, and simply nodded his gratitude instead.

'The following morning, Madam Pomfrey will collect you from the house, bringing you up to the hospital wing where she will assist you in your recovery. Do you have any questions or concerns?'

'Just one, Professor,' Remus said quietly. 'What should I say to the other boys in my dormitory? They will notice if I am absent once a month.'

'Ah, yes. I will leave that for you to decide, Mr Lupin. I would not like to give you an alibi you are not comfortable with. I am sure you are more than capable of coming up with a believable excuse.'

Remus wasn't sure he agreed with Dumbledore; he had never been good at lying, and he only had a few days to think up a convincing one.

'Well, I do believe that is all we need to discuss. I fear we have taken longer than I predicted, you may just make it in time for some breakfast.' Dumbledore smiled kindly at Remus. 'Remember to enjoy your time here, Mr Lupin!'

'I will, Professor, thank you.' Remus replied, getting up from his chair and taking the timetable Professor McGonagall had conjured.

He left the office quickly, but rather than heading down to breakfast he took a look at his timetable and made his way straight to the first lesson, not feeling remotely hungry. He didn't feel he could face the other Gryffindor boys just yet and wanted some time alone to start thinking up a believable excuse for his upcoming absences.

'I still can't believe the pictures actually move,' Lily said, giggling at a portrait of a young wizard who had just blown her and her friends a kiss as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 'This place is amazing!'

'Yes, it is amazing, but can we stop dawdling to stare at the pictures, I'm starving,' Abigail said rubbing her stomach as if to prove it.

'We're not dawdling, just taking in the sights as we walk,' Lily giggled. 'And we would have been in the Great Hall by now if you hadn't led us in the wrong direction to start with!'

Abigail muttered something about the extra walking making her feel faint, at which the others rolled their eyes at her dramatics. But they carried on walking, at a slightly quicker pace now, and were soon in the Great Hall.

James, Sirius and Peter were already at the Gryffindor table when the girls sat down.

'Good morning girls,' Sirius grinned, scooping another spoonful of beans onto his plate. 'You took your time, you're lucky there's any food left, James was obviously hungry.'

Nikki looked down at Sirius's plate which was piled high with sausages, bacon, mushrooms and beans. Raising her eyebrows she said, 'As were you by the looks of it!'

'Yep, I'm a boy with a healthy appetite, nothing wrong with that.' Sirius replied, and as Peter reached out for his goblet, added, 'Careful, Peter, we don't want any more little accidents!'

Peter pushed his goblet a little bit further away from himself and went back to his plate of food as James and Sirius sniggered quietly.

'Where's Remus?' Lily asked as she buttered her toast.

James shrugged. 'Dunno, we haven't seen him all morning. His bed was empty when we got up.'

'I'm not surprised! He went to bed so early last night,' Sirius scoffed, his mouth full of food. 'Seems like a bundle of fun, he does!'

'I think he seems really nice,' Lily stated.

'Maybe he is, but nice doesn't equal fun!' Sirius retorted. 'Isn't that right, James?'

'Sure is.'

'Well, I disagree with-'

Lily was cut off as the hall filled with owls swooping overhead, letters and packages in their beaks.

'Ah, the post,' James said looking upwards, obviously expecting something.

A small parchment envelope landed in front of James, right on top of his plate of food.

'Aw, is mummy missing you already, James,' Sirius teased.

James replied by nudging Sirius in the side. A second later another envelope landed on the table, this time in front of Sirius.

'Aw, is _your _mummy missing you, Sirius?' Nikki asked in a mocking voice.

'Doubt it,' Sirius replied.

He ripped the letter open and scanned the letter that fell out.

'What did I tell you, James? Narcissa has already written home to my parents.' Sirius said screwing the letter up and shoving it into the pocket of his robes. 'Apparently I have brought shame to the family and I should be disgusted with myself for breaking such a long standing tradition! Well, I personally feel rather proud of myself!'

At his last comment, he shot a grin across the hall to Narcissa who had been watching Sirius eagerly as he read his letter. She leered back at him before turning to the blonde haired boy next to her.

'Let her try and get me into trouble, doesn't bother me!' Sirius stated.

James slapped Sirius on the back saying, 'That's the attitude!' then turned back to his breakfast, mopping up the sauce from his beans with a slice of toast.

A short while later Professor McGonagall appeared and handed them all a timetable. Lily was about to ask if she should take one for Remus but Professor McGonagall swept off up the table before she'd had a chance.

After looking at their timetable, they all left the Great Hall heading back up to the dormitories to get their books and then onto their first lesson.

The first lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, which they were to take with the Ravenclaws. As they turned the corner into the corridor which held Professor McGonagall's classroom, they spotted Remus leaning up against the wall.

'Where have you been?' Sirius asked bluntly.

'Oh… hi, er, I was up early so I thought I'd explore for a bit,' Remus lied, surprising himself with how quickly and easily it had come.

'You went exploring and didn't invite us? Tut tut, Remus!' James laughed. 'Wake us up next time.'

Remus forced a smile onto his face, 'Okay, I will.'

'Hey, when did you get your timetable?' Sirius asked, suddenly realising that Remus had one in his hand but hadn't been there when they'd been handed out.

Before Remus could think up another lie, Professor McGonagall opened her classroom door and beckoned them in, silencing them all. They all filed in and found seats. The Ravenclaws took the seats at the front, leaving Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus to sit at the back with the Gryffindor girls in the row in front. As soon as they had settled, before they had a chance to talk, Professor McGonagall addressed them.

'Good morning class. Before we begin you should all know that I will not tolerate misbehaviour of _any_ kind in my classroom. I expect my students to work hard and to the best of their abilities, this can not happen if students are late to lessons, talk unnecessarily or fool around during class. Transfiguration is one of the most complicated branches of magic, and the skill can not be acquired without concentration and a lot of hard work.'

Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses at the class, who were now sitting in rapt attention, hardly daring to breathe let alone talk.

'Now that is out of the way, we can begin the lesson.'

After making a copious amount of complicated notes, Professor McGonagall handed everyone a matchstick and instructed them to turn them into needles. She strode up and down the rows of tables watching each of them attempt to transfigure their matchstick.

Each student had a look of immense concentration on their face, finding the practical part of the lesson much harder than they had imagined.

James was very pleased with himself when he became the first student in the class to make any change to his matchstick – it had become shiny and silvery with a point at one end, but the other end still had the round bulge of the matchstick instead of an eyehole.

'How did you manage that?' Sirius asked in amazement looking from James's matchstick to his own, which had not changed at all.

'Concentration and a lot of hard work,' James answered in a hushed voice, 'Oh, and natural talent of course.'

'Idiot!' Sirius whispered, stifling a giggle as Professor McGonagall approached their desk.

'Very good, Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall said examining James's matchstick/needle. 'Five points to Gryffindor.'

She strolled back through the rows of desks to the front of the classroom, glancing at each desk as she passed.

Lily, along with Abigail and Nikki, turned round in her seat to look at James's matchstick.

'Well done, James.' Lily said, flashing him a smile before turning back to her own matchstick with a look of determination.

Despite the best effort of the Gryffindors, the only other student to make any change to their needle by the end of the lesson was Melissa Hutchinson in the front row, earning Ravenclaw five points. Lily felt slightly dejected that she'd failed to perform her first bit of magic, but noticing the similar glum looks on Remus and Peter's faces she decided she shouldn't feel too bad, she wasn't the only one and it wasn't because she was muggleborn.

As they packed away their things at the sound of the bell and started edging out of the classroom, Professor McGonagall turned back to the class as she wiped the board with a swish of her wand.

'Potter, Black, I would like a word.'

As the rest of the class filed out of the room in silence, James and Sirius swung their bags onto their shoulders and made their way to the front of the classroom, wondering what on earth Professor McGonagall could want with them. They found out once the last student had left the room and closed the door behind them.

'Would either of you care to explain what happened on the train yesterday?' Professor McGonagall asked, her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised, looking more stern than ever.

James and Sirius looked at each other, a puzzled look on their faces, wondering how on earth Professor McGonagall had found out about the dungbomb, and how is was them that had set it off. After a brief pause, Sirius answered Professor McGonagall.

'We don't know what you are talking about, Professor, nothing happened on the train yesterday… at least not as far as we know,' he lied.

'Really? Let me refresh your memory!' Professor McGonagall said scanning their faces. 'A dungbomb was let off in one of the carriages and Mildred, the witch with the tea trolley, was left injured and highly shaken after a student careered into her trolley. You have both been identified as the culprits; Narcissa Black, your cousin I do believe, Sirius, witnessed the incident and informed Professor Slughorn after Mildred reported the incident. Now, I ask again, would you care to explain?'

A flash of anger crossed Sirius's face. Despite his statement at breakfast, he was very bothered by Narcissa's interference; she was not just trying to get him in trouble with his parents, but at school too. She'd gone too far. He stopped himself from saying anything, knowing that if he did his tone would be angry and hostile, and he did not think that would do him any favours.

'It was an accident, Professor,' James said quietly, looking suitably remorseful. 'We never meant to hurt the witch with the tea trolley. We're very sorry.'

Sirius continued to stare at his shoes, quietly seething.

'And what about the dungbomb, was that an accident? Are you sorry about that?'

Both Sirius and James nodded.

'Both of you will be serving detention with me on Friday. I expect better from Gryffindor's, and now that you are in my house you will conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner. I do not want to have to speak to you two about your behaviour again. Do you understand?' Again James and Sirius nodded, looking shamefaced. 'You better hurry to your next class, you don't want another detention in your first week!'

They left the classroom as quickly as they could, not talking until they were well out of earshot of Professor McGonagall.

'Can you believe her?' Sirius said angrily, kicking the wall as they walked.

'Come on mate, to be fair, she could have been a lot harder on us. One detention isn't so bad, and at lest we'll be doing it together,' James replied, trying to sooth Sirius's temper.

'Not McGonagall, Narcissa! I knew she'd be determined to get me in trouble at home but I didn't think she'd try it at school. I bet she wouldn't have said anything to Slughorn if I'd been in Slytherin.'

'Maybe not,' James said, rummaging through his bag for his timetable. 'But she'll get bored of trying to get you into trouble soon.'

'Yeah, maybe,' Sirius shrugged. Then more enthusiastically, said, 'I will get my revenge though!'

'I'm sure you will,' James grinned. 'Come on, we better get to charms, we don't want to be in trouble twice in one day.'

With Sirius in a slightly better mood than when he'd left McGonagall's classroom, they raced off to find the charms classroom.


End file.
